


Blossoming Trees

by Salmaka



Category: The Technomancer (Video Game)
Genre: Crushes, Gen, Implied Relationships, Kissing, Silly, Traditions, Usage of Head Canon(s), Vory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-19 21:10:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18978418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmaka/pseuds/Salmaka
Summary: “You know… there is this tradition back from Earth connected to the first day of May and blossomin’ trees…”





	Blossoming Trees

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Haaska](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haaska/gifts).



> *slaps the roof of the fic* This baby can fit so many OCs in it!

It is early in the morning and Alex Rogue is standing in the Boss’ office. The Slums outside the building are slowly waking up into a new day but Vory never sleeps. There’s always someone doing at least some odd task or running errands. And this applies to their Boss too. It doesn’t matter which time during the day or night you enter the infamous building near the market, Anton will be there, sitting behind his desk.

“Boss?”

“Yes, Alex? What do you need?” Anton doesn’t even raise his head from the datapad.

“Can I, Ez and Žal get a day off today? Maybe a half will do…” Alex scratches his stubble, thinking about how much they need to do and prepare, still. They have most of what they need ready just to—

Pinky’s train of thoughts is stopped when Anton speaks up again, “Isn’t there some holiday coming like tomorrow? You three aren’t taking many days off. What are you planning?”

“Nothing!” Alex barks quickly. Totally not suspicious at all… Well done, Alex.

“Hmm,” Anton leans back into his chair. “As long as you promise me you won’t end up in the cell for whatever you are planning, you get your day off.”

“Me? Getting caught?” Alex smirks, “And I’ll keep the kiddos safe, too. Don’t worry.”

“Thank you. Anything else?”

“Nope!” Alex says, salutes lazily and walks out of the office.

⁓ ⁓ ⁓ ⁓ ⁓ ⁓ ⁓ ⁓ ⁓

One of the corners of Alex’s small two-roomed house is occupied by three big bags filled with paper folded flowers. It took them about a week to make all of them and Pinky’s fingers still hurt.

Zhenya helped them get all the pink papers, saving some old official papers for them to use. They asked about what the trio is planning and not telling them was super hard! Their puppy eyes are hard to ignore but Genko would probably tell someone. Probably unintentionally because that’s just their petite Rogue.

However, Pinky told Misha to take Genko to the upper city first thing in the morning. Misha only raised his eyebrow at this request but nodded. He would do anything for the little Rogue, especially when it can make them happy. And Pinky wants to be there when Genko will see it on their own eyes with the rest of the city. That will be worth the struggle.

“Stop daydreaming and help us.” Ezrah kicks Alex’s calf and walks past him with a backpack over his left shoulder.

“You’re the one talkin’ about daydreaming, Ez, you are a king of it,” Pinky grins and picks up the backpack of his.

“That you are,” Žal appears from like nowhere and starts laughing when Ez is about to throw a small tantrum.

“C’mon, Ez. You are too easy to tease sometimes,” Pinky replies, comes closer to Ezrah to ruffle his hair.

However, Ezrah dodges his hand quickly and frowns. “Stop it!”

“Yeah, stop it you two. We have work to do and only a few hours to pull it through.”

To get to the Upper City is easy. The true Rogue can get themselves everywhere and Pinky knows _all_ the ways how to get up there. Plus, guards don’t pay them much of attention. You can smuggle close to everything during the first and last shift of the night watch; these guys simply don’t care. Their captain is an old drunk. Not that the rest of the soldiers are any better…

Standing under their target, Pinky looks up and around. The coast is clear; they can start.

“Me and Ez ‘ll climb up and you will be watchin’ out for the guards. There shouldn’t be much of ‘em but still…”

“You got it,” Žal salutes and turns to face the long dark street.

The metal trees are not only so fucking beautiful, but they are also easy to climb. Their branches are sculptured into nice angles and they have many places where you can put your hand or foot. The only obstacle can be their leaves.

He should warn Ez, just in case. “Watch out for the—”

“ **Auch!** ” Ezrah yelps but quickly puts the bleeding hand over his mouth.

“—the shards…” Alex sighs and continues climbing on the branch opposite of the young Rogue, muttering something about the incorrigible idiot.

“You alright?” Žal asks as loud as he can without drawing more attention. He’s looking up, concern written all over his face.

“Yeah, yeah,” Ez nods and hugs the metal construct more tightly with his legs.

Slowly leaning off the branch and letting go of it with both his hands, Ez pulls something out of his pocket and wraps the still bleeding hand into it. He has a hard time doing so with only one hand, high above the ground and has to use his teeth to tie up the final knot.

Meanwhile, Alex, not slowed down by an injury, got into his first position. He takes down the backpack, hangs it on one of the smaller branches and opens it. Few of the flowers fall down but they have enough to not be troubled by losing some.

Coming up with how to fasten the flowers to the tree was the hardest part of this plan and it almost drove him away from realizing this. Luckily, two of his partners in crime helped him come up with a clever solution – cable ties. They simply add a loop to every single flower and will thread the tie through them. It was simple and cheap.

“How is it goin’, kiddo?” Pinky asks when he’s about half-way done with this section. His position doesn’t allow him to turn around to look at the young man.

“All good. Almost finish with three branches already.”

“Žal, what about you?”

“What?” the Vor on the ground asks a bit confused as if he was thinking about something and Pinky interrupted him. “Yeah, all good. No guards in sight.”

Pinky, curious as ever, changes his position a bit to reach another area and then looks down at Žaltys only to catch him looking up. Following his line of sight, Alex’s eyes land roughly on Ezrah’s butt. And of course, Ezrah is oblivious to this. His mind focused on the task while his tongue is sticking out.

Pinky throws a handful of the pink flowers on Žal to get his attention without alerting the man on the tree. Žal looks up and runs a hand through his hair to get rid of the pink rain. It looks cute. Alex simply gives him a look and motions him to get back to watching for the guards.

What he was thinking when he decided to take those two with him…

Working fast and systematic, Pinky is done with his side of the tree faster than the younger man. Slowly making his way down, he’s admiring his making. Though, looking at the tree from the distance will be better. As soon as his feet touch the ground, he stretches all his limbs. Žal is still keeping the guard but sometimes looks up at Ez.

It’s time for part two of his plan, though this is more like an additional bonus.

“Ez?”

“Yeah?” comes the young voice from above.

“How long ‘ll it take you?”

“Almost done, _brácha_.”

“Good,” Pinky nods even knowing that the younger Rogue won’t see it and looks at Žal. “You know… there is this tradition back from Earth connected to the first day of May and blossomin’ trees…”

“Honestly, I’ve never heard or read about the pink tree before you came up with this idea. So, what tradition?”

“You take who you love under such a blossoming tree and kiss ‘em.”

Žaltys eyes go wide and his cheeks red. “You… can’t be serious! That’s weird,” he tries to hide the true reason for his shock. But Pinky knows Žal’s romantic soul likes the idea.

“Why not? It’s a nice tradition!” Pinky says but sees this will need more arguments. “And sometimes it doesn’t have to be someone’s lover; just a family member or somethin’. Father kissing his daughter’s cheek or a friend peckin’ their friend…”

“Really?” Žal asks hopefully and Pinky smiles. Everybody will get what they want without being too uncomfortable. Or obvious about their _massive_ crush.

“Yup.”

“That’s kinda… cool,” Žal says and tries to not look up at the third Rogue.

Suddenly, Ezrah appears from behind and puts his hands over both their shoulders. He can be so stealthy when he wants. He looks from Pinky to Žaltys and asks, “What are you talking about?”

Seeing that Žal is not capable of speech with Ezrah around, Pinky says, “About traditions. I was telling Žaltys here that people back on Earth were kissin’ under trees like these.”

“If that’s so,” Ez smiles and kisses Pinky’s temple and then Žal’s cheek. Then he leans more forward so his face is now completely between both Rogues. “And now you!”

If it would be possible, poor Žal would explode. Alex just smiles, looks into Žal’s panicked eyes and exchanges a look with him. The younger man understood his intention, and they kiss Ez’s cheeks at the same time.

Ezrah laughs, hugs them from behind and chuckles, “You know, I could get used to this.”

“As if you ever were this lucky to be kissed by two handsome men, kiddo.”

“You never know,” he wiggles his eyebrows.

Looking at Žal again, Pinky can see his cheeks aren’t any less red. Enough is enough. Feeling partially guilty for this, Pinky grabs his now empty bag and clears his throat, “C’mon. We should move somewhere else. I saw this bench with a nice view of our art.”

⁓ ⁓ ⁓ ⁓ ⁓ ⁓ ⁓ ⁓ ⁓

“Let me take a look at your hand, Ez.” Žaltys sits closer to Ezrah and tries to grab his hand.

“No, it’s fine,” Ezrah waves his other hand but doesn’t change his position and keeps sitting close to Žal.

“C’mon. Let him have a look. Who knows what’s on the shards.”

“I said it’s fine.” Ez crosses his hands and hides the palms. He’s such a kid sometimes.

Knowing what may work, Pinky grins and says, “If you don’t let us treat the wound, we will drag you to Jodie.”

Ezrah’s eyes go wide and he shakes his head. “No, not to _her_!”

“So give it!” Žal says and grabs his hand, this time Ez goes willingly.

He hisses when Žaltys starts peeling off the fast-made bandage. The fabric is quite sodden with blood, but the wound isn’t bleeding any more. With that out of the way, holding Ez’s hand in his and turning it, Žal inspects the now naked wound. The cut isn’t deep or wide but it’s almost as long as Rogue’s palm. Healing of such wound will take a long time and will require Ez to not use his left hand as often for it to close properly. Patience is the key, unfortunately, Ezrah isn’t known for such virtue. Quite the opposite, actually. Žal pulls out a clean bandage from somewhere on his person and starts wrapping the hand into it. His hands are working skillfully and he’s tying the final knot in no time.

“There,” he lets go of Ezrah’s hand with a little pat, “But we should put some disinfection on it later. And I may have some balm for better healing.”

“Thanks,” Ezrah says quietly, looking down at his bandaged palm.

A mechanical sound of the huge sun blinds above them announced that the day begins. The little of the morning sunlight that was seeping through is now kept outside, the artificial light is taking over the city once again. It won’t take long, and the first citizens will appear.

And that also means their masterpiece will have its first admires or critics.

The single tree in the avenue standing out with its pink blossoms. They made a good job with the positioning of the paper flowers. Haven’t missed a single good spot and the tree looks magnificent and exactly how Pinky wanted.

Though it’s temporary, it feels good to know he left this mark on one of the trees he admires. And whatever it will be loved or hated; people will remember it. Will remember this silly thing planned, made and executed by a trio of Rogues.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus scene - Ez or Žal making a flower crown for the other
> 
> Thanks [Haaska](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haaska/pseuds/Haaska) for letting me play with Žal, hope you like it! ;* ~~sorry it took this long~~
> 
> And thank you all for reading as well! Also, thank you for potential kudos or comment! I'm bad at replying but I really appreciate it. <3


End file.
